disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chungu
Chungu is a hyena and one of the major antagonists of the Disney film, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and a reccuring antagonist in its spin-off, The Lion Guard. He is one of Janja's seconds-in-commands and best friends, along with Cheezi, and also serves as one of the main antagonists. Background Personality While Chungu's personality is a bit similar to Banzai, he is much less intelligent. He is also somewhat dimmer and less intelligent than Cheezi. Physical appearance Chungu is more muscular than the rest of the clan, including Janja himself, making him the largest and strongest hyena of the pack. He has gray and black fur with black spots, a black muzzle and nose, and black paws. Abilities *'Intellect:' Although Chungu is not as intelligent as Janja and even less so than Cheezi, he quickly knew that Kion was too afraid to come to save Bunga from harm. But with his great loyalty, he knew that he wouldn't be fooled by Tamma, as he pointed out that he only listens to Janja's orders and knew that Tam figured that Tamma was lying. *'Skilled Combatant:' Chungu's size and strength allows him to hold his own against Kion for a short period of time. *'Animal Strength:' He was able to hold his ground for short period of time against Kion's roar. Role in the Series ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Chungu and Cheezi are sent by their boss Janja to capture Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his baobab fruit back) so he can have him for lunch. Luckily, Kion is able to save his friend by using The Roar of the Elders, which shocks the two hyenas, giving Bunga time to escape. Later, Chungu and the other hyenas learn from Mzingo that Kion is assembling a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands to which Janja declares that the clan will attack The Pride Lands that night. Chungu accompanies Janja and the rest of the clan when they attack a gazelle herd and cause a stampede, which Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in. Luckily, Kion and The Lion Guard come to Kiara's rescue and get the herd away from her. Kion then uses The Roar of the Elders to drive Chungu and the other hyenas back to the Outlands. Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots Chungu, Janja, and Cheezi attack an oryx herd but are stopped by The Lion Guard. Kion orders the others to calm the herd while he goes after the hyenas, but a log snaps under Kion's feet and he falls into a river which sweeps him to the Outlands. Chungu and his clan later appear when they try to attack a female hyena named Jasiri, who had just helped Kion find Flat Ridge Rock in order to escape the Outlands. Luckily, Kion returns and saves Jasiri by scaring Chungu and his clan off with The Roar of the Elders. Can't Wait to be Queen Chungu, along with Cheezi, is seen with Janja when Mzingo arrives and says that Kiara is temporary queen and is squabbling with Kion, which gives Janja an idea. Chungu, Cheezi and the rest of the clan ambush Kiara when she comes to Broken Rock to have a supposed peace treaty with Janja. Just as Janja pins Kiara down, Kion comes to his sister's aid and is soon joined by the rest of The Lion Guard, causing Chungu and the rest of the clan to flee with Janja. Eye of the Beholder Chungu, Janja, and Cheezi are first seen attacking a wildebeest herd but are forced to flee back to the Outlands by The Lion Guard. After learning that Ono has an eye injury (due to getting sand in it) and is out of commission, Chungu along with Cheezi aid Janja in trapping the remaining members of The Lion Guard in a canyon before preparing to pick off a zebra herd. Luckily, Ono (despite his injury) arrives and moves the zebras away from the canyon, giving Kion time to blast the rocks trapping them with The Roar of the Elders. After getting caught up in the blast, Chungu returns to the Outlands with Janja and Cheezi. The Kupatana Celebration Chungu and his clan pursue a jackal pup named Dogo, but Kion and The Lion Guard come to the pup's rescue. When hearing that The Pride Lands is celebrating Kupatana, Janja allows The Lion Guard to take Dogo and leaves with Chungu and the rest of the clan. Fuli's New Family Chungu is grooming Janja just before Cheezi arrives and informs them of Bunga being in the Outlands. Chungu and the clan ambush the honey badger, but before they can harm him, Fuli comes to her friend's aid. The two friends then use a piece of broken rock to float downstream in lava whilst being pursued by Chungu and the clan. Luckily, Kion, Beshte and Ono arrive and save their friends, leaving Chungu, Janja and Cheezi trapped on a log with no food. Janja's New Crew He and Cheezi are banned from the Outlands by Janja because he believed it was always their fault when his plans failed every time. However, after the betrayal of their replacements Nne and Tano against Janja, and after the Lion Guard defeat the two rebel hyenas, Janja accepts Cheezi and Chungu to go back with him in the Outlands. Never Roar Again When Janja and his clan invade the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard drives them back into the Outlands. However, once the Lion Guard departs, Janja leads his clan back into the kingdom, and the Lion Guard rushes back to stop them. Before the team can reach the hyenas, the clan runs into Kion's mother, Nala, who orders Janja to return to his territory. Instead of heeding Nala's warning, Janja surrounds her with his cronies and orders an attack. Just then, Kion arrives and, seeing his mother in danger, uses the Roar of the Elders in a rage. The blast is so powerful that it knocks the hyenas back into the Outlands. Ono's Idol While out flying with his idol Hadithi, Ono spots a group of klipspringers being trapped on the edge of a cliff by Janja and his minions, Cheezi and Chungu. He suggests that they use the Hadithi Spin to thwart the hyenas, but Hadithi argues that Ono is not ready for such a feat. He then takes off for the ceremony, leaving Ono behind to deal with the crisis. On his own, Ono attempts to stop the hyenas using the Hadithi Spin, but falls and gets his wing trapped beneath a boulder. Cheezi and Chungu hungrily climb up the cliffs to reach him, while Janja rounds up the trapped klipspringers. However, before the hyenas can hurt Ono, Hadithi returns with the Lion Guard, and Fuli fends off Cheezi and Chungu. Meanwhile, Bunga and Kion confront Janja, while Beshte pushes a boulder down for the klipspringers to use as an escape. As Fuli guides the klipspringers to safety, one slips and falls, prompting Janja and his minions to spring an attack. Just in time, Ono and Hadithi fly past and begin to circle the hyenas, making them dizzy. Eventually, they topple off the cliffs and land in the water below. The Traveling Baboon Show Janja's clan chases some baboons in the Outlands. The Rise of Scar Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd however they get defeated by the Lion Guard twice. Soon they meet up with Ushari who tells them that they might be able to talk to Scar. After gathering information Ushari explains that they'll need a Bakora Staff and Kion's Roar. In order to get Kion to Roar they decide to kidnap Kion's sister Kiara. Their plan does work and Scar returns. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Janja's Clan welcomes Kiburi's Float into the Outlands. Swept Away Scar orders Janja's clan to get rid of Beshte after he's washed away into the Outlands. However the plan fails and they get defeated by the Lion Guard. Rescue in the Outlands Scar orders Janja's Clan to defeat get rid of Jasiri however the Lion guard stops them. The Bite of Kenge Janja's Clan works with Kenge in order to get the Tikiti Melons. The Morning Report (episode) Scar orders Janja's Clan to trap Zazu however he gets saved by the Lion Guard. Divide and Conquer (The Lion Guard) Scar orders Janja's Clan and Reirei's Pack to take down Rafiki. The Scorpion's Sting Scar orders his army to take down and trap the Lion Guard while they get volcanic ash for Simba. After Simba was stung by a scorpion named Smun. However they get defeated because Kion roars at them. The Kilio Valley Fire Janja's hyenas help the Army of Scar destroy Killio Valley. Undercover Kinyonga Cheezi and Chungu wait for Janja while he goes talks to Scar. Scar tells him about his latest plan. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. The hyenas go to do Scar's plan but get defeated by the Lion Guard and Kinyonga. The Zebra Mastermind After hearing that Thurston is the reason why the Lion Guard is so successful the two hyenas decide to bring him to the Outlands. Thurston explains about the Lion Guard's weaknesses one of them being rubing flowers agaisnt their nosies to make them sneeze. The hyenas try to do that but Beshte knocks them out of the way. Later they meet up with Goigoi, Tamka and Nudli and they fight over which part of the zebra that they wanna eat. The Lion Guard soon finds out who's behind all of the crazy attacks and saves Thurston. The Hyena Resistance Scar comes up with a new plan to take over Mizimu Grove. All of Scar's plan get ruined because of Jasiri's hyena resistance. Scar orders his army to get rid of Jasiri's Clan but they get defeated by the Lion Guard again. Pride Landers Unite! Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to take over Mizimu Grove. Battle for the Pride Lands As Janja's clan is in Kilio Valley Janja thinks that they maybe be on the wrong side. Scar soon betrays the hyenas as he traps them in the Liar of the Lion Guard. Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano escape with the Lion Guard by swimming in Beshte's pool. Janja and his clan soon decide to help the the Pride Landers defeat Scar. After Scar is gone Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands. The Lake of Reflection Janja's Clan is seen in a flashback when they were all cubs. Janja is seen stealing an egg and Kion's friends come to stop them. Return to the Pride Lands Chungu and Cheezi are happy to Janja and Jasiri back home. Madoa says that they were hiding from Zira and her lionesses so they didn't see what happened. Soon Vitani and her "lion guard" come and start to attack Kion's friends. Kiara soon comes and stops the fight she says that Vitani and Kovu has joined their Pride. Kovu also says that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. With everyone shocked Kion thanks Jasiri and the Outlanders for help. At the Tree of Life Chungu and his friends are seen watching Kion and Rani's wedding. Relationships Friends Janja Janja is one of Chungu's friends he's also the leader of the clan. Whenever Janja tells Cheezi and Chungu to do something they try to help but fail most of the time. Janja calls them "fur-brains" most of the time. Cheezi Chungu has always been a close friend of Cheezi's he's even in the same clan as him. In "''Janja's New Crew" Cheezi and Chungu gets replaced with Nne and Tano and they get kicked out of the Outlands. However Janja goes back to them after being left behind from the other two. Nne Chungu are close friend of Nne he's even in the same clan as him. In "Janja's New Crew" '' Cheezi and Chungu gets replaced with Nne and Tano and they get kicked out of the Outlands. However Janja goes back to them after being left behind from the other two. Tano Chungu are close friend of Tano he's even in the same clan as him. In "''Janja's New Crew" Cheezi and Chungu gets replaced with Nne and Tano and they get kicked out of the Outlands. However Janja goes back to them after being left behind from the other two. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte And Ono Chungu used to hate the Lion Guard ever since he was a cub. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" when Scar traps them in the Liar of the Lion Guard they join the guard's side. They all help fight Scar's Army. Jasiri Chungu used to hate Jasiri. In "Rescue in the Outlands" Scar orders Janja's clan to get rid of Jasiri. However she gets rescued by the Lion Guard.When Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands they join her clan. Madoa Chungu used to hate Madoa. When he joined her clan they became good friends. Simba Chungu used to hate Simba since he wouldn't let them into the Pride Lands. When they reformed they became on good terms. Kiara Chungu used to hate Kiara, His clan kidnaped her in "The Rise of Scar." In "Return to the Pride Lands" they became good friends. Acquaintances Kovu Chungu and Kovu are on good terms. Vitani Vitani did start a fight with her own Lion Guard. However Chungu and Vitani became on good terms. Azaad Chungu and Azaad are on good terms. Enemies Scar Chungu used to work for Scar along side of the rest of Janja's Clan. Scar tricked the hyenas and trapped them in the Liar of the Lion Guard. They joined the Pride Landers to help fight agaisnt him. Ushari Chungu and Ushari used to be friends when they both worked for Scar. However Chungu joined the Pride Landers and helped fight agaisnt Scar. Kiburi's Float Chungu used to be friends with Kibuir's Float when they worked for Scar. Reirei's Pack Chungu used to be friends with Reirei's Pack when they worked for Scar. Trivia *Chungu and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's clan. *Judging by his personality, it is assumed that Chungu is The Lion Guard's equivalent of Banzai, except that unlike Banzai, Chungu is somewhat less intelligent. *Chungu's voice actor, Kevin Schon, also voices Timon. *Chungu means "painful" or "black ant" in Swahili. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hyenas Category:Villains Category:Males Category:African characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters